Yuki
:For TCG information, see Iona (TCG). , also known primarily as and also as Kuro and Lrig, was Urith's Selector in the selector infected WIXOSS anime series. After a series of events, she later becomes Rūko Kominato's LRIG during the events of selector spread WIXOSS. Later, she appears as a minor character in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Appearance Lrig.png|Kuro as "Lrig" As Kuro, she takes on the appearance of the character Urith, Enma card from the WIXOSS trading card game. Initially, she had black skin with the character's outfit while she was still Mayu's imaginary friend. When she became a LRIG with a mind of its own, she takes on the complete appearance of the card character. Due to repeating the cycle of being a LRIG and a Selector, she has taken on the different appearances of her former selectors. In the beginning of the series, she has taken on the appearance of her latest former selector Iona Urazoe. As Iona, she dresses in a smart attire—a black skirt and blazer, covering a white shirt and a red tie. Because of her occupation of a model, she has worn a variety of outfits. When she became a LRIG again in the series, she has the appearance of Iona, but with Urith, Enma's attire with a single wing on the left side. She also has gray hair rather than Iona's black hair. Personality As a creation of Mayu, she represents the dark side of Mayu's personality. Her role was to be the "bad girl", the Girl of Black whose purpose is to spread misery through Selector Battles. In this regard, she isn't truly evil, but a simple existence that plays out the role given by her creator. In her first introduction, she appears to be a quiet, stoic, and cold person. However, this is merely a facade, and like her counterpart, she is very enthusiastic when it comes to Selector battles. She is also callous and feels no remorse for the Selectors whose wishes she had reversed by defeating them. She also likes snow, a personality trait she inherited from Mayu. Background Mayu Past (Fake).png|Kuro, and Shiro playing WIXOSS with Mayu Mayu Past (Real).png|Kuro and Shiro in reality Yuki is the Girl of Black, the bad girl, Kuro. Originally a figment of Mayu's imagination, Kuro is one of the two original LRIGs along with Shiro. She was created to be one of Mayu's imaginary friend and was based on the Urith, Enma card from the WIXOSS trading card game. Following their creation, after Shiro fell asleep, Mayu reminds Kuro what her name was, whose role was to battle for eternity to bring misery to all. During her time with Mayu, Kuro spent most of her time playing WIXOSS with Shiro, with Mayu teaching them the rules and watching over them. One night, Mayu told both Kuro and Shiro about a certain new game, which involved both Kuro and Shiro bringing girls from the outside world to Mayu's world. As Mayu continues giving detailed explanation on its rules, Kuro comments on how interesting her game was. At some point, Kuro then began to play her role as a Selector's LRIG, whose purpose is to fight other LRIGs to have their wishes granted. On one occasion, she was the LRIG of a Selector who wished to be a princess and won against Shiro. While her Selector won the battle, per the rules of Mayu's game, her Selector was sent to the card and Kuro took over her body to fulfill her Selector's wish. As Mayu's game developed, Kuro continued her role as such and repeatedly became the LRIG of various selectors, continuously fighting against Shiro. One day, Mayu realized that she was truly lonely and that she couldn't really have wishes for herself. Kuro and Shiro then asked Mayu what her wish was, with Kuro telling Mayu that the both of them would grant it for her. Mayu then told both Kuro and Shiro that her wish was to have revenge to those who live in the outside world, who are allowed to select and have wishes. Kuro's First Selector.png|Kuro's first Selector Kuro Awakens.png|Kuro comes to life Kuro Meeting Selector.png|Kuro meeting her first Selector For some unexplained reason, Kuro became a living LRIG and at some point was packaged in a WIXOSS trial deck. She was then unboxed by her first Selector. Kuro was initially surprised that she was actually alive but eventually realises that she must fulfill the role Mayu gave her. She then proceeded to introduce herself to her Selector and asked for her wish. Most of what happened afterwards between her first Selector is unknown. What is known however is that she fulfills her Selector's wish by defeating other Selectors in Selector Battles. During this time, she encountered other LRIGs that were created by Mayu after her and Shiro. After her Selector becomes an Eternal Girl, she takes over her body, becoming one of the first LRIGs to have started the cycle of being an LRIG and a human. She lived her life as such, repeating between being an LRIG and a Selector. At some point in time, she finds out that original LRIGs that were created by Mayu would disappear after they lose a Selector Battle. Lrig Iona Oath.png|Lrig and Iona invoking the oath Eventually she came across a girl named Iona Urazoe, who became her selector. She was simply called "Lrig" by her. When she asked her of her wish, Iona tells Lrig that her wish was to stop being "Iona Urazoe". They won several selector battles and eventually Lrig overtook Iona's body. As a result, she lived Iona's life and assumed her identity. She became a famous and popular model that has made various appearances in media such as television and music. Iona later acquires a Black Desire deck that had a LRIG which shared her original appearance and became her Selector. Using the Urazoe family's wealth, she promoted the WIXOSS trading card game, which helped boost its popularity and attracted the attention of many Selectors. Prior to the start of the series, she has had defeated countless selectors and has yet to become a LRIG again due to not having met a certain condition to fulfill that wish. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS She makes a cameo in the first episode along with Akira Aoi advertising designer clothes in a train advertisement. In the same episode, she is also seen in a magazine article along with Akira again promoting WIXOSS.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" She makes a second cameo in the second episode in yet another ad promoting winter clothing. In this episode, Hanayo states that LRIGs can identify Selectors by looking at them and used Iona as an example. Kazuki adds that Iona is currently popular, appearing in dramas and is about to release a new song. She is formally introduced in the next episode where she is seen during a photoshoot by Akira, who had just came back to the studio after defeating Yuzuki. After the photoshoot, her LRIG, Urith informed her that Akira had just defeated a Selector and suggested that they get rid of Akira for entertainment. Repulsed by the suggestion, she threatened to burn Urith who responded by calling her scary before laughing. selector spread WIXOSS Having become Rūko's LRIG at the end of Selector infected WIXOSS, Iona is intially irritated and frustrated by Rūko's refusal to battle, since it had been her wish to become an LRIG to the most powerful Selector. After yelling at Rūko during her battle Futase in order to snap Rūko out of her bad performance, they become closer and Iona manages to reach a Level 5 transformation. After hearing about the Girl of Black from Futase, Iona begins to remember Mayu. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, its revealed that Tama and Yuki had merged together at the end of Selector spread WIXOSS. When Tama gets kidnapped by Carnival and gets turned into the keyhole by Eternal, Tama who senses Ruko in trouble cries out for Ruko starts hearing Yuki's voice. Delighted, Tama asks Yuki where she is and Yuki reveals that she had been inside Tama all along, as they are now one. Yuki then asks if Tama wants to help Ruko by fighting and Tama replies that she does. Yuki agrees and the two entities split apart with Yuki becoming the keyhole and Tama turned into a Key Card. Yuki then urges Tama to go help Ruko, so Tama rushes over to the battlefield where Ruko is fighting Layla. Relationships Iona Urazoe Iona Urazoe was Lrig's Selector before Rūko. Unlike most LRIGs and Selectors they weren't really close and didn't talk much. After fulfilling Iona's wish, Lrig took over Iona's body and assumed her identity and lived her life. Akira Aoi Iona and Akira are both models working at the same modeling agency. Although Akira is jealous of the original Iona's popularity, to the point where her wish was to ruin Iona's career, this hatred extended to Kuro due to becoming "Iona Urazoe". They share a toxic relationship and Iona views her as a loser. Rūko Kominato Iona is at first cold to Rūko, telling her that not having a wish was "blasphemy." Later, as Iona discovers that Rūko is a strong WIXOSS player who enjoys Selector battles like herself, Iona becomes increasingly obsessed with Rūko. Part of Iona's wish is to become Rūko's LRIG, which she succeeds in fulfilling the condition in episode 12 by losing to her. After becoming her LRIG, though, Rūko attempted to distance herself from Selector battles, and by extension, Iona as well. Iona became bored and frustrated with Rūko's indecisiveness, as well as confused by the concept of friendship, eventually culminating in her giving Rūko what amounted to a pep talk. Since then their relationship has improved, with each growing to care about the other. After becoming close, Iona was renamed Yuki by Rūko. Urith Iona/Yuki was the master of Urith. For the most part, Iona/Yuki tolerates Urith's sadistic tendencies , but wasn't above threatening her when she went too far. Urith takes over Iona's body, when Iona/Yuki becomes an LRIG again, after losing to Rūko. After going their separate ways, Iona/Yuki develops an antagonistic relationship with Urith. Play-Style In the first season, Iona/Yuki uses a Black Urith Deck that focuses on Image Spirit: Devil and Machine Spirit: Labyrinth cards. As a result, she displays a rather fierce and passionate play-style, due to believing that battles meant the world to her. Deck In the first season, Iona/Yuki uses a Black Urith Deck that focuses on Image Spirit: Devil and Machine Spirit: Ancient Weapon cards. Her deck primarily uses cards from the WXD-05 Black Desire deck and WX-02 Stirred Selector Booster Pack Urith Deck LRIG DECK: * Urith ** Urith, Enma ** Urith, Burning Eye Enma ** Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell ** Urith, Enma of Eternal Hell ** Urith, Jailer Enma ARTS *Black Desire *Bloody Slash SIGNI Level 1 * Code Anti Texahammer * Grim, Melancholy of Lesser Sins * Kooni, Symbol of Lesser Sin * Servant O2 Level 2 * Anima, Reaper of Truth * Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality * Code Anti Machupi Level 3 * Morriga, Devil's Bravery Level 4 * Spells * Get Bible * Recalled Blessing Trivia * In a sense, she is the original Urith LRIG with a mind of its own. * Her appearance as an LRIG in the trading card game has the colors of white and black reversed. * In Selector infected WIXOSS, Yuki (as Iona) states to a reporter that her favorite food is crushed strawberies with milk and a pinch of sugar. * Yuki makes an appearance in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Gallery chara_07e.png|Back and side chara_07b.png chara_03d.png|LRIG Iona side chara_03b.png wixoss-12-4.jpg|Iona as a LRIG lostorage_conflated_wixoss_ep10_yuki.png lostorage_conflated_wixoss_ep10_yuki-1.png Links and References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Eternal Girl Category:Main Characters Category:LRIG Category:Iona Category:Selector